My Angel
by MoonLightKiss
Summary: AU No magic slash HD Don't wanna give away too much info cuz that will ruin the story. Best if read while listening to 'Grey Sky Morning' by Vertical Horizon. Disclaimer inside. Please R


This is a revised version of 'My Angel'. For those who already read it...a few changes. I added a song in the end. Vertical Horizon's Grey Sky Morning. This story is dedicated to the loving memory of my friend Josh who died about a month ago. I wrote it as a final farewell to him. I know you can't hear me bud but i miss you. We all do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his cohorts nor do I own vertical Horizon and the song. It went well with the story so I thought I'd add it in. If you don't like slash please don't read. Although flames will be ignored, constructive criticisms are very welcome.

MY ANGEL

Its been a year since I last came to visit you. I would have done so sooner but I didn't have the nerve just yet. It wasn't suppose to be like this. We were suppose to get married and live old together but now your hear. It used to take me five minutes to walk to your house, but now it seems to an eternity to reach you.

I still have the necklace you gave me the day before you left me. It was your one week aniversary present to me. I just couldn't part with it. It will always be a part of me just as you are a part of my life.

------FlashBack------

I remember the first time we met just like it was yesterday. Sometimes I still wish it was yesterday. We'd probably be still together. You were the new kid in school and I was the popular one. I remember seeing for the first time in the quad. I couldn't keep my eyes off you, you were the epitomy of perfection in my eyes. Your blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight. Your eyes, they were my favorite part of you. Blue diamonds swimming in a sea of turquoise.

Remember later that afternoon, you were at your locker getting your things. You were carrying a lot of stuff and Ron tripped you. I was so mad at him. But I was there to help you back up.

"Hi my name's Harry," I said as I picked you up off the floor.

"Thanks, the names Draco," You replied. As you got up our eyes met. I felt like I was in heaven just by looking into your eyes. I offered you a ride home that day, and we were friends, best friends.

End FlashBack

I stepped out of the car into the pouring rain. I still can't believe I'm here. I thought I wouldn't be strong enough. You were always the strong one. You were my strength. And now we're apart.

"I miss you so much, Draco," I said.

_I know._

"Its so hard not being able to see you anymore."

_It'll be ok._

"No it won't. It'll never be OK. We were suppose to live happily ever after."

_:Sigh:_

------FlashBack------

You came over my house that cold October afternoon. Remember. You were so upset. I was in my room and you burst through the doors. You were in the verge of tears. I asked what was wrong.

"I'm so sorry Harry," you cried. You fell on your knees and started crying.

"No Draco, don't cry. What's the matter?" I sked. I held you in my arms, comforting you as you cried.

"Harry, I have to tell you something," you said through your sobs. "I'll understand if you don't wanna be my friend anymore."

"Draco, what is it?"

"Harry...I...ahh...I'm gay...and I love you." Your head fell into your hands. You couldn't look at me after saying it. I was surprised but at the same time, I was the happiest boy in the world.

"Draco," I said as I picked your head up. "I love you too."

I kissed you right there. You were shocked to say the least, but you kissed me back. Your tears of sadness and confusion turned to tears of joy and happiness. Time seemed stop for us. It was if we were the only two people alive in the world. And we couldn't care less. You fell asleep in my arms that night.

------End FlashBack------

"Will it ever stop hurting."

_Yes it will, just as soon as you let me go._

"Draco, you know I can't. I'm not strong enough.

_You will have to be, for the both of us._

I don't want to ever forget you.

_I love you, and I always will._

------FlashBack------

We were coming home from biking one morning. We've been together for only a week but i was in heaven whenever I was with you. We were both tired. We biked a good 5 miles that morning but we had to go to school in an hour. We were almost at my house. There was only one more street to cross. I went first. You were right behind me. The car came out of nowhere. All I heard was the screeching tires and a loud thud. You were thrown a good ten feet into the sidewalk across the street. I screamed out your name and ran to your side.

_So you sailed away  
Into a grey sky morning  
Now I'm here to stay  
Love can be so boring  
  
Nothing's quite the same now  
I just say your name now_

"Draco, are you alright? Don't move, I'll go get help." I said.

"Harry, no, please stay with me. Don't let me go" I started to cry. "Harry, don't cry. It'll be OK."

People started gathering outside their houses to watch the commotion. Someone must have called the paramedics because I heard the sirens wailing from afar.

_But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
You don't want me back  
You're just the best I ever had  
  
So you stole my world  
Now I'm just a phony  
Remembering the girl  
Leaves me down and lonely _

_Send it in a letter  
Make yourself feel better_

"Draco, hold on for just a bit . Help's coming."

"I don't think I can hold on for much longer."

"No, Draco don't say that help is on its way."

"Harry just hold me please." I held you tighter. I was crying hysterically.

_But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
You don't need me back  
You're just the best I ever had  
  
_"I'm here Draco. I'm here." Your breaths were getting shallower and shallower.

_And it may take some time to  
Patch me up inside  
But I can't take it so I  
Run away and hide  
And I may find in time that  
You were always right  
You're always right _

"Harry," You said as you grabbed my hand and placed it over your heart. "This...belongs to...you...and always...will...I love you...with all...my heart." I picked your head up and kissed you as I felt your heartbeat getting slowwer and slowwer until it was silent.

"I love you too, Draco," I said.

_So you sailed away  
Into a grey sky morning  
Now I'm here to stay  
Love can be so boring  
  
What was it you wanted  
Could it be I'm haunted_

" I LOVE YOU!" I screamed, as if that primal yell would bring you back.

------End FlashBack------

Its been a year since I last visited your grave. Its been over a year since I last saw you alive. Its been a year since I last held you in my arms.

As I stand in front of your grave, I started to cry. I felt as if you were right beside me, watching me. You were my angel.

_  
But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
I don't want you back  
You're just the best I ever had  
The best I ever had  
The best I ever_

"I love you, Draco, " I sobbed. "This belongs to you, and always will." And I kissed the top of your gravestone.


End file.
